


Broken Pieces

by TomatoCX



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Adventure, Alcohol, Animatronics, Drinking, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Reader has a cat, Slow Burn, a lot of people will hit on you, also on my wattpad and quotev, but like, i think, its kinda crappy there, like seriously, or maybe not, reader has a secret uwu, reader is cool, there's no schedule of when im updating, uh ill add them later, vincent is an eggplant tbh, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoCX/pseuds/TomatoCX
Summary: You love your job as much as the next guy, but when you get fired for sleeping in one too many times it isn't your fault...right?A chance encounter at a local bar leaves you breathless and also a little confused.It also gets you a new job yay!I love working with killer animatronics don't you?can someone help you?probably.Not necessarily a happy ending._____________None of the art of characters belong to me unless I say so





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! So I finally got an account lmao.  
> TBH I've always wanted to post my stories here but I was too lazy too TAT  
> This story is on my wattpad and quotev but i'll probably primarily update here. This is my first fic that I'm taking seriously (the Souda one is ehhhhhh) and I'll try and put that slow burn that you all love ;) but who knows.... Anyways enjoy!

Beep Beep Beep

The alarm went off. I fumbled reaching for it and accidentally knock it off the dresser. I groaned not wanting to get up but also knowing that I have to go to work. Rubbing my temple, I quietly wonder if I could lie here forever. While my body tells me yes, my mind tells me that no, I am an adult, and that yes, I have responsibilities. I blindly reach for it and hit the button to shut it off. My eyes slowly peel open and looked around my bedroom. Sunlight streams through the window, my bed stand on the left with the blaring alarm clock. I peek at the time and almost instantly regret it.

It's 10:30am.

Crap.

I was supposed to be at work at 10. I was going to be late for work...

Again. Why me universe, why me.

I was going to get fired this time for sure.

I blink at the light streaming through the window, making the scene feel peaceful and serene. Like a moment stuck in time. Do I really have to get out of bed today? I grumbled, hopping out of bed. 

Gus, my cat, walks into the room. He meows, and I reach down and fuzz his head. Guess I'll exist as a human. I stretch my arms upward, releasing a yawn. I hate suits, I need a better job. I mentally scold myself- it's hard to find good work nowadays. Getting up, I quickly feed Gus before I head into the bathroom. I stare at myself in the mirror for a moment. (E/C) look back at me, and I sigh, turning towards the shower. Turning it on, I quickly undress and step in even though it's still cold, which causes me to shiver a bit. Whatever sleepiness was left in my system is now completely gone. Time is ticking. Toweling myself off, I look through my closet for something presentable. Gus rubs my leg and I absentmindedly reach down and pet him, humming to myself. Finding one of my nicer suits, I slip on undergarments and a bra before putting the outfit on. I stride into the kitchen glancing at the clock on the wall, 10:45.

Christ, I'm really fucked aren't I.

I mentally slap myself. Taking a granola bar for breakfast I grab my keys and head towards the door. I pause at the table next to the door, the picture frame beckoning silently.

I miss you guys. I think bitterly, fingers grazing the frame. Turning towards the door, I exit my house, double checking that I lock the door. Hopping into my car, a generic one, I pull out of driveway and head down the street, peeling open the granola bar wrapper with one hand and drive with the other. It's a good thing that I'm good at driving, because I'm trying to eat and drive to my office (going about 10 mph than the speed limit) without causing an accident. A few close calls and many honks later, I finally I pull up to the office building. Realizing there's no time to park I pull into the valet line.

I step out of the car, grabbing my briefcase and I throw the keys at the valet person, "Please park, thanks!" The poor guy only has a moment of confusion before he's fumbling to grab my keys. I run in dashing for the elevator, almost falling on my face because I'm wearing high heels. Stupid high shoes. Stupid job. Stupid life. Few people are in the lobby and I'm thankful that a lot of them aren't watching this crazy lady run through. I push the button tapping my foot impatiently as the elevator doesn't come instantly. At most a minute has gone by but it seems like a hour has passed and the elevator still isn't down. Anxiety rises into my brain and I begin to panic, wondering if the elevator is broken.

What if I shouted, "I summon thee!" At the top of my lungs? Would it come faster? Or would it just make people stare at me....probably the latter I-

Ding.

The elevator arrives sweeping open its doors and I slide in pushing the top floor. It hums to life and begins to climb skyward. I watch the screen as the digital screen indicates the climbing of floors. 

5...

6...

7...

Won't this stupid elevator go faster? I begin to tap my foot and curl my lip down. I'm glad no one else is here to witness my tantrum. Except, I wince, whoever watches the camera feed of the elevator.

16...

17...

18...

I think of acceptable excuses to blurt when my boss finds me; My cat was being too cute, I tripped on the stairs, I lost my keys, etc. No excuse seems plausible enough to make sense. Guess I'll have to charm my way out of this one. Like I always do. A plan begins to form in my head. Maybe I could just avoid my boss all day, then he would never know. I grin to myself almost positive that whoever is watching the cameras thinks that I'm mentally unstable. 

27...

28...

29...

Cheerful music emits from the speakers in the roof of the elevator. One of those generic elevator music songs. I fidget as the music begins to get on my nerves. I consider punching the speakers just so they would shut up, but then think better of it and sigh.

33...

34...

35..Ding!

Top floor. When the doors slides open, someone is waiting for me. I'm still glaring at the speakers as they clear their throat.

You can always take a different elevator.

"Excuse me," I recognize that voice.

Shit.

Too bad it belongs to my boss.

"Oh-"

"Lovely meeting you here (y/n)..." he glances at his watch,"...at 11:15. Only an hour and 15 minutes late huh? Would you mind meeting me in my office?" I snap my head to look at him, turning red out of embarrassment.

"O-of course sir," I put on my best smile and enter his office. Since we're on the 35th floor, the walls are made of glass and you can see the city all around. Being one of the tallest buildings in the city, you can see hills in the distance and farmlands dotting them. If the situation I was in wasn't so dire, I would probably enjoy the view more. There's a wooden chair in front of his desk and I take it, setting my briefcase next to my feet. I keep my posture straight, I've got to look like I want to be here. I hear the door click as my boss, Alex, steps into the room behind me. I gulp. He has short brown hair and a gorgeous green eyes, if he wasn't my boss I might of considered asking him out. I shake my head, I've got to focus on his words and not his looks. I inhale preparing my carefully crafted excuse but Alex simply cuts me off.

"So (y/n), this is the 3rd time you've been considerably late." I can tell he's trying not to get mad, but he secretly wants to tell me off. I shift uncomfortably in my seat and give the most confused look I can muster.

"I wouldn't call this considerably late," Oops here comes the sass train.

"(y/n) you're over an hour late!"

I smile nervously, trying to come up with an excuse, "Coffee break?"

He raises an eyebrow, "So you went downstairs to get coffee when we have a high quality one up here?"

Now he's just mocking me, "Uh yes? Gotta get my Starbucks?"

He just shakes his head, "Don't lie," I stare. I've never seen him this mad.

Silence.

"Look sir, I'm really sorry it won't happen again," I say sincerely. He just shakes his head, this is not where I want the conversation to be going.

"I've already given you so many chances. I need a reliable worker who is always here on time and not sleeping in or whatever your doing in the morning," he spits at me. I shrink into my seat.

"Please just one more-"

"You're fired," I freeze. This is definitely not where I wanted the conversation to head.

"What?"

"I said your fired so grab your stuff and get out now," this can't be happening.

"But sir-"

"Now," 

"Please I've worked for you for almost a year now!" I begged. Is it to late to jump out the window?

"Don't make me call security," he gives a sad smile, "Look you're a great assistant and I really like you but I just need someone who is on time everyday," the words sting.

"O-Okay," I stand up and give one last sad look, the best I can muster hoping he'll change his mind. He looks like he's considering it for a moment but he doesn't budge. Is it really over just like that?

"Goodbye (y/n)," he opens the door, "I'll send your last check home later this week," for a couple seconds I don't move.

How can you fire me after I've been working well for a whole year...jerk. I thought we had something Alex. Of course I only say that in my mind.

Not wanting to make a scene I bite my tongue, "Goodbye Sir," and I exit the office holding back tears.

Alex stands at the door awkwardly, "Oh and (y/n)?" I turn around hopeful, "You can call me Alex, not sir anymore. And while you don't work under me anymore, I would love to take you out on a date sometime," he winks. I want to slap him. How dare he fire me then assume he can just win me over with his charm. I can feel my cheeks getting warm and I curse at myself again for getting so easily flustered. 

"I understand... Alex," I spit his name out and he visibly winces. I glare at him for half a second before turning and heading straight to my desk. Trying to be discrete as possible, I grab my few personal items and am about to head out when I remember the neon pink set of sharpies I got from Alex on my birthday. Opening the bottom drawer where the still unopened markers lie, I slowly picking them up. I curse quietly, before ripping open the package and taking out the most obnoxiously bright green and writing

Fuck you

on the desk before angrily throwing the rest of the sharpies in the trash. Immature I know, but I didn't care. I headed towards the elevator and pushed the button. While waiting for the elevator, I cast one last glance at Alex's (now closed) door and sigh. I really shouldn't of gotten out of bed today. The elevator finally arrives and I slip in, hitting the button for the ground floor. The realization of the situation hit me at once and a tear fell down my face.

Now what?

________________________________________________________

As I enter my home I drop of my box of things and lie on the couch inhaling and exhaling slowly. My head pounds and I meander towards the fridge, opening it and grabbing a juice box. Slamming the straw into the hole, I slurp the juice obnoxiously. Gus slinks into the kitchen and I sit against the door, petting him. He purrs and fuzzes my hand, making me feel a teensy bit better.

"Hey buddy," I coo.

I can get through this, I will find another job!

I laugh out loud. 

"Fucking stupid," I bite my lip. What are the odds of me getting another decent job out here. Good thing I bought a house and don't rent an apartment. And to think I almost did. But I still need to eat and pay for the air conditioning and and... I realize I'm on the verge of tears. Needing support, I pull out my friend to call my best friend, Ana. She can help my figure this out...I hope. I fumble with the buttons and find her number on my contacts list. I push the number and take another deep breath.

Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring-

click.

"Hey (y/n)! Whats up?" Hearing her chipper voice makes start to tear up a bit. She was always the happy one, full of optimism and joy.

"Oh haha not much just..." I sniffle a bit, wiping a tear from my eye.

"(Y/n) you okay?"

"Y-yeah" I wasn't. I knew she could tell.

"Oh my god that does not sound okay I'm coming over right now,"

"Wait, really I'm okay!" But she ignores me anyways.

click.

And that's why we're best friends.

15 minutes later I hear a knock on my door. I open it and Ana waves with my favorite food in her hand.

"I brought lunch!" She exclaims, doing jazz hands and also trying to not drop the food.

No longer able to keep it in I start to cry. She drops the food carefully and brings me in for a hug.

"Oh honey, what's wrong?" I take a moment to compose myself. I begin to explain the situation to her, how I kept showing up late to work and how I lost my job. She listens quietly as we eat the food she brought. After I'm done, I feel a lot calmer.

"So yeah, that's how I lost my job haha..."

"I'm so sorry, you seemed happy there," she pauses, "I can't believe that guy hit on you right after he fired you!" she fumed.

I received a pat of sympathy from her, "It's not your fault hun,"

I laugh a little, "Well it kinda is, its my fault I didn't get an alarm that actually worked well or something," I sigh. She wraps her arms around me for the second time that day. I feel so grateful to have her as a friend.

"Well I'm sure an opportunity will pop up for you soon, just keep your hopes up," she smiles.

I smile back, "I sure hope so," and we talk for the rest of the day.

Maybe I'll be lucky.

________________________________________________________________

 

I tilt my head back, taking in the liquid.

Drinking.

Again.

Job hunting clearly hasn't worked to well for me. I spent the first week aggressively looking for a job. But after that, I've kinda given up. Ana has been doing lots of things for me but I know she can't keep doing everything forever, I need to get a job. But ah, its so hopeless. I laugh to myself as I order another shot from the nice bartender lady who I've gotten to know fairly well from my frequent visits.

I sit on the bar stool with the same drink I had yesterday.

Just like yesterday, and the day before that. Drink in hand I consider asking if I can work in the bar. I shake my head. What a silly thought, its not like you can drink on the job anyways. The atmosphere is light and easy; friends hanging out, fans watching sports, and people celebrating parties. But I don't feel light and easy. I feel like a mess, tension pulling on my neck causing it to feel constantly sore. Head tilted down in depressed angle, I look downright miserable. Unapproachable to most, like a dark cloud in a sunny day. People leave me alone. And I like that. Just me and my drink. But today isn't just like the other days, today is special. I hear footsteps approach the stool next to me, but I just ignore them because I'm used to people ignoring me as I sulk with my drink. Curious to what kind of drink he is going to order, I turn my head slightly. But when he opens his mouth, it isn't directed at the bar tender, its directed at me.

"Why hello kitten," he purrs sliding his chair closer, uncomfortably close, "What's a sweet thing like you doing here?" Normally I would love the compliments, but 2 shots in and I'm not really feeling it. 

Do I look like a cat to you?

I'm about to give my best sarcastic response, turning to face him. I open my mouth but no sound comes out and I blink a couple of times making sure there isn't anything in my eyes. The man is purple, no joke completely purple including his skin and guard uniform. Guard uniform? Why would he be wearing that? His eyes are completely white, contact lens maybe? I freeze for a second as my brain comes up with a response, a reason to explain this strange figure.

I must be drunk.

Logical, so I just glare at him and return to my drink, "You're purple,"

"Incorrect, I'm Vincent. And you must be?" he gives a childish grin, putting his arm on my shoulder regardless of the daggers shooting at him from my eyes. I don't get it, why is he bothering me?

He must of been at a costume party and got drunk, yeah that makes sense...

I don't answer his dumb question which causes him to give a fake look of concern as he nudges my shoulder, "Shy, aren't we?" he says moving even closer into my personal bubble, "perhaps I can help you with that," another cheeky grin. Uh hello? Its my space. The nerve of this guy. I'm about to give him a piece of my mind when someone grabs the man from behind.

"That's enough Vincent," Vincent yelps as he is jerked backwards, almost falling off the bar stool.

I'm about to thank my savior when I see his face. Or er, lack of face.

He has an red desk phone, like the ones you might see in a old movie for a head. Like his purple friend he is also wearing a security guard outfit. Bandages are wrapped up and down his arm and I feel inclined to ask what happened, but the phone is more unusual. I blink again. 

He.

Has.

A.

Phone.

For.

His.

Head.

Does no one else in the entire bar think this is weird? But when I glance around, people continue their lives as normal, ignoring these oddly dressed people.

I must be very drunk.

"Thanks?" I gush, pondering my sanity. Have I had one to many? No, I literally only had a couple drinks. Not even close to getting wasted. What the heckin heck is going on...

The guy with the phone head shoos away Vincent who gives a sad look before handing me a card, "Call me anytime you're looking for some 'fun'," I give him a disgusted look as he slinks off. His phone number is written with a purple pen on a blank index card along with hearts and "call me!" 

Like I would. The other guy apologizes, "Sorry about my friend he just can't help himself," I stare at him. I should really stop staring at people. Quick brain, say something.

"You've got a phone..." I whisper trailing off.

"Excuse me?" If I could see his eyebrows, I swear he would of been raising one, amused at my confusion. I know he heard me and he seems to be saying, "Ask me about my head, if you really want to know," and while I really do, I decide against it trying to be polite.

"Oh sorry lost in thought, I'm (y/n)," I smile turning towards him and giving him my hand which he shakes.

"Scott," his voice rings (haha funny joke) in my head.

"Nice to meet you, and thank you for rescuing me" I say, once again pondering if I should ask about his head.

"Indubitably," I laugh. And I realize it's a genuine one. It's been a while since I've done that. Now that I've turned around I can see the whole bar and the people here. Vincent is at another table sweet talking some other girls who are giggling at his every word. I gawk at them before Scott comments that "Vincent is always like that". Small conversation floats between for a little bit, and I feel like I could talk to him forever. Eventually the words slowly drop off. There's silence as Scott and I observe the bar, but not the awkward kind. It's like the kind of silence two friends can enjoy for a moment. Then I pause, turning to look at the man standing next to me. I don't even know him. 

Who are you? Just someone I met out of coincidence at a bar. Scott seems to come to that conclusion as well and looks like he's about to say something when his phone buzzes. He quickly pulls it out and checks the text.

"Oh I've, got to go," he sighs, slumping his shoulders as though he wish he could talk a little longer. I wish we could to.

I shrug, "I'm not keeping you," he chuckles.

"I wish you could stay," unspoken but acknowledged.

"Could I ask your number?" Its a polite request, so I nod, "Sure," pulling out a pen from my purse and I write it down on a napkin and hand it to him.

He tucks it away into a pocket mumbling thanks before saying, "Bye then, sorry again about my friend," he nods apologetically in the direction of the purple man who is now hitting on some different girls. One of them pours a drink on his head. I stifle a laugh.

I wish I could know you better, but I'm dangerous myself, thoughts float through my head.

"Ah its all right, have a nice night," and he turns to leave. For a moment I want to grab him and ask him to stay. But these are foolish thoughts to have with a stranger, because someone will always get hurt. So instead I watch as he grabs Vincent by the back of the shirt, (who yelps again) and drags him toward the door. He gives me one last look that says, See you around.

I hope I do.

The door closes slowly behind him. And he and the purple man is gone. I sit there for a moment forgetting where I am lost in a daze. Then I blink slowly for a few seconds unsure of what just happened. I shrug it off. Like waking up from a dream reality begins to sink in. I smack my head on the bar table. Idiot. Like he would ever call you. For a moment I wonder if I had just imagined the whole interaction. But there was the index card with the phone number written over it. And while I didn't think I would ever call that number, it was a nice reminder that strange but oddly good things do happen and that maybe this world isn't so bad after all. That or I was just going crazy and I really need a job. I hoped it was the first and not the latter. I sighed and payed for the drink before heading out into the night.


	2. Wishful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now you're jobless.  
> That sucks but at least you're taking care of yourself...right?  
> Good thing there's people looking out for you.  
> And maybe, just maybe, you'll get a little lucky.

It's a lazy Sunday morning.

I sigh, turning the page of my novel and sink further into the bed. Gus is curled up next to me and I rub his head as he nudges my hand. I glance out the window as the sun is beginning its journey across the land.

How poetic.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, feeling the oxygen rush in and out of my chest. My phone beeps from the nightstand and I clumsily reach for it, groaning at frustration as it's so damn hard to move. It really isn't. I'm just lazy.  Jobs found: 0.  Yay me.  As I grope around for the device I accidentally knock a piece of paper to the floor.  I sit up, causing Gus to meow, and reach for it before it hits the floor. 

**_It's Vincent's number._ **

_Oh no (Y/n) you will not think about it._

Besides collecting a little dust, the hearts are still vibrant.  I think about it.  It's been almost a month now since I met those guys at the bar.  Those strange, interesting people.  I remember the week after seeing them I looked up news articles about people being fucking purple and it being socially acceptable to wear a phone as a mask everywhere but nothing came up.  So society is just weird I guess.  Nothing new.  After that I began an endless cycle of nothingness.  I only really slept and ate, looking for a job halfheartedly.  Basically...

...I've given up.  The days have blurred together and I've barely been out of the house, only leaving now and then to get food for me or Gus. All the space gave me time to ponder life and my future.

Or, what was supposed to be my future.

All my life had been trying to find a good job and become successful in business, it was my dream.  Maybe settle down with a boyfriend and eventually get married.  Have a child or two...  I cringe mentally remembering my last boyfriend.  Some college guy that I thought I had formed a real connection with.  I guess not.  I bit my lip in thought, there was also Alex asking me out.  For a moment I consider asking if his offer of a date is still on the table.  I shake my head.

_Idiot._

Fuck him, he ruined things.  Here I was without a job and nowhere near running a business. Funny how life works that way. In reality, no one is really a special snowflake unless they decide to be. Too bad I'm just too lazy to get my life together.  Or maybe I'm a huge fucking screw up.  Or maybe it was because I had been feeling so distracted lately. Wherever I went, even to get a glass of water, small thoughts of him kept popping up.

_No.  You will not think about it._ I chide myself. Too late.  

It confused me.  Just the thought of him made my head spin.  I still wasn't completely sure that I had even had an interaction with him, then why?  He kept popping up in my mind.  Why him? Ever since college plenty of people have asked me out to no avail. I was still pretty devastated after breaking up after 3 years with my old boyfriend so I never accepted anyone no matter how much people just told me to get over it.  I had mostly shut guys out of my life, except for some of my good friends.  But with Scott... I had only met him for less than an hour and yet I wanted to meet him again. Irrational, but I guess the mind does that to you. I never believed in love at first sight or cliche fairy tales, where the girl and guy fall in love immediately.  I knew I didn't love him, but there was something about him.

**_Curiosity._ **

_Who are you?_

_What made you feel the need to hide your face from the world?_

_Can I meet the real you?_

It was only natural to want to see him again I realized.  I wanted these questions answered.  Maybe it was the phone head that intrigued me, or the purple man that accompanied him. The day after I met them, I had hoped that he would call back but my phone didn't ring.  I remember feeling a tinge of disappointment but telling myself to not worry about it and that he would call eventually.  He never did.  I gave up on him.  But thinking about it now brings up more questions in my head. 

Does his phone head ring? What would that mean?

I giggle thinking about the headache that would cause, then try not to think about it.  _Dammit, stop thinking about him._ Every time my phone buzzes, a small part of me still hopes its Scott. Idiot. I tell myself, like he would call someone like you. He had probably been drunk and didn't really care who I was. I nod my head at the conclusion, lamenting it out loud.  Gus looks at me confused.  I had stupidly given him my number instead of asking for his, meaning he would have to obtain a reason to contact me first. Or maybe he lost the napkin...  Suddenly I even considered calling Vincent but remembered that I promised myself I wouldn't call him. Not until I was desperate. Shaking my head back into reality, I slowly and delicately put down the business card back on the nightstand.  As if handling it too roughly could make it crumble.  Pulling on my hair in an attempt to make it cooperate, I read the screen on my phone.

_It's not Scott_. 

I feel a pang of disappointment. It's Ana.  Well, that's better than some random telemarketer.  Ah well, who am I kidding, the odds of us meeting seem pretty low at this point.

**Ana: Hey girllllllllllllllllllll Whats up? I'm assuming you still haven't found a job since I last asked you yesterday**

That was true.

**Me:Yeah, why?**

**Ana:You need to get out of the house so I declare that we should go someplace today! I know you've been living on cup noodles for the past month.**

That was very true.

I thought about it for a moment.  Going out could be a good idea.

**Me: Okay sure, what time?  And where cause we can't go anywhere to expensive cause you know how goddamn broke I am TAT**

Silence.  I hear the engine of a car outside.  Damn neighbors.

**Me: Ana?  You still there?**

**Ana: Yeah sorry, I just had to get out of the car.**

**Me: WERE YOU DRIVING AND TEXTING?**

**Ana: Uhhh.... maybe?**

**Me: *Sigh* you're gonna die one day**

**Ana: aww you worry too much**

**Me: want to answer my earlier question?**

**Ana: Oh yeah!  We're going rn cause I'm outside your door let me innnnn!!!!!**

Wait what. I scramble out of bed despite Gus's annoyed meows, throwing my forgotten book to the floor.

_Knock knock._

Oh- she literally is here. I pace to the door, still dressed in pjs and my hair mostly a mess.  I unlock the door and open it to see Ana standing and smiling, dressed in a loose t-shirt and shorts.

"Come in," I say sweeping my arm towards my house and allowing her to step in before closing and locking the door.

We step into the main room and I head towards the couch. "Wow you really are a mess," she says poking me on the nose.

"Don't remind me," I groan.

"Ok ok so I know you probably just woke up," she points indicating to my clothing and messy hair.

"I was very content to reading my novel in bed all day thank you very much," I grumble slumping back on the couch.

Gus comes into the room, meowing for food.

"Hi baby," Ana coddles him and picks him up causing him to instantly purr and curl up. 

"Damn I think my cat likes you better than you," I say, getting up and stretching.  I head towards the kitchen and Gus, sensing that food is coming shortly, hops out of her arms and runs over.

"I think he'd run away with me if you didn't feed him," she winks and I chuckle as she follows me into the kitchen.  I crouch down, reaching for a can of cat food.

"He has free will to join you since I always leave a window open for him," I pull the can out and put it on the counter.

"Well now I know how to rob you," she grins.  I sigh and she pats my head sympathetically.

"Anyways, where do you want to hang out so badly that you literally came to my house without asking permission?"

"Aww am I not allowed to visit my best friend?" she punches me playfully, "You remember the place we used to go to as kids?"

I freeze midway through opening the can, "Yeah what about it?"

Memories of my childhood began floating past my mind.   Leaning back against the counter, I smile a little bit.

A thought crosses my mind and I frown suddenly, "Wait didn't that place get shut down after that kid got bitten?" I raise an eyebrow at her questioningly.

My friend and I used to go there everyday as children. We weren't there the day that boy got bit, but we read about it in the news, surprised and saddened.

_**Local pizzeria most likely to shut down after an accident involving Foxy and a small boy who got to close to the animatronic. Parents are suing company.  Continued on Page 6B.** _

Being the little innocent child I was, my parents didn't allow me to read the rest of the article and eventually I forgot about it until now.

"Yes, well somehow they reopened the place a couple months ago!" Ana gushes enthusiasm.  

Wait really? "How did that happen? And more importantly, how did you find out about this?"

I put the can on the floor and Gus purrs in approval.

"I was driving to work the other day but had to take a detour due to an accident on the freeway.  I had to go through some hella shifty place, but out of coincidence I drove by the place! But you totally want to go right? Right? Remember all the fun we had there?" she is practically jumping up and down.

I laugh, but it's a little fake.  Ana doesn't notice.

"Yeah I guess I kinda do, just give me 10 min to clean myself up and we can go," maybe then I can stop thinking about him. I head towards my bedroom while Ana waits on the couch. I shut the door to my bath room and strip down before jumping into the shower, relaxing as the water cascades down my body.  This is not how I thought I'd spend my Sunday.  I pretend I'm washing away my sadness and getting ready to well, live again.  At least for today.  After I'm done I grab my towel and dry off quickly. I throw on a shirt and slip into jeans before stepping back into the main room where Ana sits patiently. She jumps up when she sees me, a smile lighting up her face.

"Alright you ready? Lets gooooooooo!"

I can't help but share her enthusiasm, "Okay!" I cheer.

And we head out the door. I climb into her car and she pulls out at nearly 100mph and I shriek.

"Jeezus Ana I know you're excited but I would like to make it there in one piece!" she apologizes and slows down. 

On the way there, she tells me about how her life has been.  She recently met a new guy and she's thinking it's true love.

"I swear!  Just the other day he looked at me!" I smile.  It's times like these that I remember that even though she's only a few months younger than me, she acts like a little girl a lot.  I only encourage her to follow her heart and ask him out if she thinks it truly is meant to be.  She hums in thought and the conversation continues.  As we drive on the freeway, she suddenly turns off on a street I had never noticed.

She notices my staring, "I know right!  Some real shifty stuff round here," she isn't wrong.  Buildings are crumbling and the area does not seem well off. 

"Your GPS system is crazy if it told you to go this way," she turns up another random street and I feel lost. 

Half an hour later, we pull up to the establishment. I sit in the car for a second staring at the building. It looks similar to how I remember, with a giant sign welcoming guests and goofy pictures of the characters plastered along the windows. Ah the good times. I feel like a little kid again. More memories flow through my head of children.

_Children Laughter._

_Screams of Joy._

_Fun prizes and games._

_Parents waiting for their kids._

_Parents._

_Kids who have parents that are always with them._

_Kids whose parents go to their graduation._

My thoughts take a dark turn and I suddenly feel uncomfortable.  

I hurriedly open the car door and step out into the bright sunny day. As we approach the building I can't help but feel excited returning to the establishment I used to go to so often. We step into the lobby and my friend immediately purchases a game card, just like she used to as a kid. I laugh as she immediately goes straight for the claw machines even though she knows that they are, for the most part, unwinnable. I watch her for a bit before deciding to explore the rest of the pizzeria. Despite being in the middle of nowhere, there are lots of little kids everywhere.

I find myself in the show stage, where the animatronics are preforming.  An audience of kids are captivated by their dancing and singing, and I find myself humming along to the familiar tune.  There they are; Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie. Although they look the same, something feels...off about them. But I can't put my finger on it and I shake the unnerving feeling off. Little children cheer as they preform song after song while their parents chat in the back glancing at their kid every now and then.  As my eyes survey the room I freeze.

A guy in a guards uniform similar to the one Scott and Vincent was wearing stands by the robots making sure the kids don't get to close. I shake my head. This is supposed to a distraction to keep Scott out of my head.  Not a reminder. Focus on what's in front of you. 

Wait no.

Don't focus on the guard that is all too similar.

This guard has orange hair and glasses and for a moment I consider asking if he has any friends who dress themselves up as a purple guard. Realizing how silly that sounds I giggle, then turn red hoping no one heard me. Luckily, it seems like everyone is captivated by their own thing and too busy to notice me.

**STOP THINKING ABOUT THEM.**

I practically scream to myself. Needing an escape, I decide to visit Foxy. I notice that no one seems to be looking at him.  Hidden away, maybe people don't know he's there?  I turn to pirates cove and peek open the curtains to see Foxy sitting there. I guess he isn't being used to preform right now. He looks sad, depressed almost, that the children aren't visiting him. Again that unsettling feeling forms in my stomach. I must be imagining things, he's just a robot.

"Hey foxy," hopefully no one thinks I'm crazy. I reach out gingerly to pet him then remember the bite incident and pull my hand away a little to quickly. Foxy wouldn't do something like that...

...would he?

I pause for a moment then almost like a whisper, "You were always my favorite," before I close the curtains and head down a random hall leaving behind the room. There are rooms on either side labeled, 'Party Room 1,' 'Party Room 2,' and so on.  I peek into the room on my right and quickly pull my head out of the doorway.  There are children in there.  There's a party for a little boy in 'Party Room 2'. He has a small hat on and everyone is singing happy birthday to him. He looks like he is having his happiest day. I consider starting to sing along but realize that I would draw attention. So instead I head into 'Party Room 1,' which is empty.

Nostalgia passes over me as I look around the room. The tables have party hats and plates lining them, all ready for the next party. Whoever the lucky kid is. There are posters on the wall and it makes me think of the times when I was a kid and they allowed us to put posters on the wall. I laugh at the various goofy drawings of the bear, bunny, fox, and chicken animatronics. Ah the good old days. I spend some time gazing at all the art plastered around the walls.  Something catches my eye.  Some kid drew a picture of a literal fucking eggplant with a security guard outfit drawn on it.  Instantly my mind goes back to that night. 

_Heck._

Then I notice a certain poster that's slightly tucked away from view. I pause, crouching in the floor and pushing some other ones aside.

Could it be?

I gasp out loud, there's no mistaking it.

_No way_.

Some kid had drawn a picture of a security guard, and they wrote 'my hero' on it. And the guard's head is a red phone. Maybe he's here? Or maybe its a coincidence... A highly unlikely coincidence but stranger things have happened. My train of thoughts are interrupted by someone.

"It's just like when you were younger right?" his voice sounds familiar, but I connect it to the nostalgia I'm getting from this place.

"Yeah," I say still looking at the posters, trying not to make it obvious that I was looking at a specific one.

"How could you guess?" He must be a worker.

"Just a feeling," he chuckles.

I'm so wrapped up in the poster that I haven't bothered to turn around and look at the person. I'm only half paying attention to the conversation.

"You've got good intuition then," I stand up.

"Indubitably" And it sounds all too familiar.

_Wait._

I whip around.

"Scott?" and there he is, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest. I can picture the amused smile he would wear if he wasn't wearing the mask. He is wearing a uniform similar to when I saw him at the bar. So it wasn't a dreamed up hallucination.  Knowing for sure I'm sober, I can't help but feel confused and overjoyed at the same time.

"In the flesh," he gives a small bow. He really is here.

"It's good to see you," I smile.

_You don't know how much I've missed you and I don't even know you_.

Funny how you can become so obsessed with someone after just a short interaction. I decide to ignore that little voice in my head. I realize I'm staring, and shyly look away.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's up with your head?" I blurt out before I can process what I'm saying.

_Wow that is definitely a good conversation starter._

I turn red with embarrassment, "Sorry, you don't have to answer that. My mouth has a mind of its own sometimes," He laughs and its a light, airy laugh.

_I want to hear that more_.   Wishful thinking of course, but still its a thought.

**BEGONE THOT.**

He doesn't notice my internal struggle.  "No no it's fine. It's just a mask I wear because the children like it," I can't help but feel like there's more to the story but I don't push it.  Like why he would need to wear it in public, outside of working here.  I almost say but stop myself.

Maybe he's a wanted criminal.

I pretend I didn't actually think that.

"But you wear it in public, don't people stare?" I don't think I'll ever understand society.

"Not really haha," what the actual fuck people.

"Not at all?" I was incredulous.

"Yeah, at most I get a glance or two but that other time you were just kinda staring at me," he's mocking me. 

I turn red, remembering how I just openly looked at him, "I'm really sorry about that, I was kinda drunk," he shrugs.

"Didn't bother me," he says, straightening himself from the door to his full height. He was a lot taller than me.

Oh.

I remember wanting to ask about his bandaged arms and I point at them, "What happened there?" He shifts uncomfortably, "Oh it was just an accident, but I'll be fine..." that doesn't seem to be the whole story there either but I don't push it. Just a man of mystery I see. 

_I wish you called me..._

"So how have you been?" My mouth asks instead. It seems as though he can read my mind though and scratches the back of his head. "About that...I may of lost the napkin and was kinda hoping that you would call Vincent so I could grab your number," I laugh.

"Yeah I figured that was wishful thinking," so he wanted to talk more too.

"Well," I give a small curtsy, "Here I am"

_Here you are._ He seems to say. Our conversation feels so natural, like we've known each other for years. Even though we've only known each other from a bar. Just a short chat. Funny how life works. But soon we reach the inevitable; like how the sun sets everyday, uncontrollable but inevitable.

"So where do you work?" its an innocent question, but I debate whether I should answer it or not. I bite my lip, thinking of a lie.  Honesty is the best policy.

"Oh, I am uh currently unemployed aha," I look away, kind of embarrassed, "I got fired about 2 months ago when I couldn't show up to work in time, more of a night owl I guess..." I want to change the topic.

_Look at this loser_.

"So you're in need of a job?" That's not the response I was expecting. Is he going to help me? Even though I'm a just another person in this world?

"Kinda yeah, but don't worry about it," I smile nervously.

Scott shakes his head, "I'll be right back," and he leaves the room.

"Oh-kay?" I say to no one in particular. As I'm waiting for Scott another man approaches me. He has a suit and a black bowler hat that hides his hair, if he has any.

"Congratulations you have won yourself a job!"

**Huh?**

"I, what?"

"You're in need of a job, aren't you?" I'm still confused.

"Y-yeah, how did you know?" Suddenly I'm feeling very shy and very confused.

"Oh," he laughs, "A certain worker here told me you looked like a hardworking unemployed person" This has to be a joke. It all makes sense but it also doesn't. Scott works here and he was trying to get me a job.

"Scott?" I ask.

"Bingo," the man raises his eyebrows amused. Oh. You didn't have to. But Scott is no where in sight.

The man extends his hand, "I'm the boss by the way, and you are?"

I shake his hand lightly, "I'm (y/n)," he smiles. "Excellent, then let me tell you about this spectacular opportunity for you.  It may not be the highest paying job, but don't worry about it!" he seems to be overselling it.

The man proceeds to tell me about this so called job as a night guard. I would have to come to the pizzeria from 12-6 in the morning and make sure no one breaks in.

_Night owl._

Seems easy enough. I pause.

"Now wait a minute, don't I need to submit a resume and have like a job interview or something?" my head is spinning. 

"Ah you see, normally I would need you to do an interview, but since Scott recommended you and he is one of our most trustworthy employees, I'll strike you a deal," I'm still in disbelief but this could be a good job to do while I pick myself back up.

"How about we have you work for this week and then you can choose after whether you want to keep working for us," he pauses waiting for my response. Maybe miracles do happen.

"Yeah, I think that would work," am I dreaming? I wait for the man to shake his head and tell me it was all a joke.

He just smiles, "Great you start tomorrow night," holy shit.

"Thank you so much sir!" He laughs lightly.

"Haha don't mention it, enjoy your week at Freddy Fazbears," and then he exits the room. I stand there for a second, in a daze.  Then I realize I have a lot of questions. 

Like do I need an outfit and am I working with others?

But he's already gone and I pinch myself to make sure that this isn't another dreamed up experience. 

"Ouch," so not dreaming.

Good.

I think.

Life isn't supposed to be this convenient, usually you have to work hard before you get lucky again. The only hard work I did was go shopping to buy groceries. But as Scott casually slides back into the room trying to act innocent a thought pops into my head. Maybe he's my goodluck charm. I can't help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo I got the next chapter out :D   
> Sorry its really cringy and cliche but I hope you like it :,^)   
> Does this story feel rushed and awkward?  
> Probably because it is, I'm a terrible writer weeee :D   
> I know republishing something shouldn't take that long but I realized my story was really rushed-so i need to slow this train down. T^T  
> Anyways, feel free to leave comments letting me know how to fix everything! <3


	3. Unsettling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So uh, you have a job.. what now.  
> Also spooky things begin to happen ;)

"Back," Scott says casually, pretending like nothing happened, "Sorry I uh," he rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, "had to use the bathroom and ran into some co-workers on the way back and then I had to uh...," 

I raise an eyebrow, giving a sly smile.

"...Grab some things," Pretending like he didn't just help me more than I could ever help him.  He has some papers under his arm and I'm curious to ask what they are for before realizing that maybe, just maybe I should thank him.  I open my mouth to start but nothing comes out.

_ Why would you do that.  _ I just stare at him, unsure of what to say.  Scott tilts his head.

"So did anything happen while I was gone?" he asks playfully, trying to fill the silence. I roll my eyes at him, giving him a small smirk, finding my words.

"Well, believe it or not I just got hired. By some random guy who works here.  Who turns out to be the boss. And said someone recommended me," I raise my eyebrows, "To this exciting job where I get to see my favorite animatronics every night," he doesn't move.

"I wonder who told him about me," I scratch my chin trying to look thoughtful and I get a chuckle from him.

Scott stands there for a moment before moving towards me.  I freeze, unsure of what he is planning to do. He brushes against my shoulder, which I'm sure he intended and I can feel my face flush.

_ Damn emotions. _

I turn and watch him walk with a confident stride as I stand there, unsure if he will reply or not.

"Oh I can believe that," as if he truly believes in coincidences. Maybe he does, and he thinks this is a magical world. One child's big dream, where everything is fine and dandy.  Where the princess gets the prince and the evil dragon is slain. Where karma rewards the good and punishes the naughty. That's not how I see the world.

I never did anything wrong.

_ Then why... _

... _ Why were they taken from me. _

_ The world isn't magical. _

**_It's cruel and unforgiving._ **

I blink, brought out of my thoughts.

"Something on your mind?" Scott hums as he pulls a box of wall tacks from his pocket.

Pushing them into the posters and onto the wall, he begins to cover up the remaining wall. Each tack goes in with a click.

**_Click. Click. Click._ **

"No just, thinking," I sigh and watch him work.

"When were these drawn?" I look at the drawings he tacks up.  Bonnie gives a kid a hug. Chica hands a cupcake to a birthday girl.  Damn these kids are good artists.

The wall gets covered with posters drawn by children. I stand there awkwardly thinking of what I should say, if anything at all. After watching him work for a bit I ask, "So you had nothing to do with it?"

He turns around pointing to himself, "Huh? Me? Do what? Are you accusing me of doing something when I've clearly done nothing?" He crosses his arms trying not to drop the remaining posters, "I'm very hurt and offended," I can't help but laugh a little.

_ You liar. _ But in the best way.

Silence between us as he gets back to work. Finally he puts the last poster up. It's a picture of foxy, and Scott mumbles something to himself before turning back towards me.

"Thank you," I say quietly as if I didn't want someone else to hear, but we were the only ones in the room.

He simply shrugs.

_ Why would you do that for me? _ I can't get that question out of my head.

"Don't mention it,"  _ not many are nice enough to do that.  _ We stand there for a moment enjoying each other's company and examining various posters on the walls. It's a comfortable silence that I could sit in forever.

Suddenly Scott inquires, "Would you like a tour of this magical place for kids? Where dreams come true and I mean, you're going to be working here anyways so it might be a good idea to become familiar with the layout," he waves his hands in fake excitement.

**I love my job!** He seems to want to say to me with all the sarcasm in the world.

"Plus I get pretty bored on my job and it would be fun if you joined me," he adds instead.

I laugh, "I would love that,"

We head toward the door and he steps to the side at the last moment gesturing for me to go first, "Ladies first,"

"How kind," I smile taking one last look at all my childhood memories and exit the party room.

_____________________________________________________

I lost track of time enjoying myself on the tour. It was lots of fun because I got to go into employee only areas and I got to hang with Scott. At first I was hesitant to be entering areas that I wasn't authorized to, but he pointed out that since I did work here (even if it was only temporary) I was technically an employee and thus could go anywhere I wanted. We had gone to other various party rooms and even a weird backroom, where they kept extra animatronic heads.  It was kinda freaky but I feigned braveness. He also introduced me to the orange haired night guard I had seen earlier.

"Hey Fritz," the orange hair guard, nodded in Scott's direction.

"This is (y/n)," I shook his hand saying a quiet hi.

We talked for a bit before Fritz shooed us away saying he had important work to do.

As we left Scott said, "He also works the night shift, so you might see him around," we kept walking.

I asked Scott, "Shouldn't we have told him I'm going to be working with him then?" he only chuckled.

"Naw, it'll be more interesting this way," I'm sure he had a stupid grin on underneath.

Then I remembered all the questions I had about my job.   
"Speaking of the job I just...show up here at 12?  Will I even be able to get in?"  

"I mean, probably," we walked into the kitchen.

_Probably?_

When I then asked Scott where the I would be working at night, he just chuckled.

“That is something you’ll have to figure out yourself,” I was so confused but dropped it, and decided to investigate the kitchen instead.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

We were entering the backstage when someone poked me from behind. Pausing mid conversation I turn and Ana stands behind me, holding a small bunny in one hand. It was a small plushie version of bonnie.

"Look it's Bonnie, my favorite! I won him on my 17th try!" She waves the bunny in my face, jumping up and down with excitement. Its adorable.

"Good job!" I exclaim, petting the stuffed bunny.

_ Wait.  _

_ 17th try? _

“Ana,” she calms down for a moment.

“Yes?”

“How much money did you spend on those claw machines,” she looks away sheepishly.

“Uhh.. _ $25 dollars _ ,” she almost whispers.

_ WHAT. _

“You what-” she cuts me off.

“It was well spent I promise,” I slap my forehead.

“You spent $25 dollars just to get that?” I point at it and she smiles even more.

“Not just that!” She produces a foxy plush from behind her back.

_ Oh. _

_ Well this changes things. _

"You remembered my favorite animatronic!" I grab it from her and poke its nose, annoyance gone.

"Of course I did," I squeeze the mini Foxy's tummy.

"Aww oh my god you didn't actually have to get one, thank you," its a cute plush. Suddenly she stops laughing. Ana looks behind me, then at me, giving me a look of,  _ who is that? _

I remember Scott is still standing next to me. 

_ What a great human you are, ending a conversation with someone midway just because your friend brought you a goodie.  _

“Oh-,” I’m a little surprised that he remained silent the whole time.

"Oh yeah Ana this is Scott, he's my...my-" I pause, unsure of what to call him.  I turn and look at him. God Dammit he is tall.

"Acquaintance," he finishes for me, "Pleasure to meet you," I give him a grateful look. But a part of me feels a little disappointed.

_ Not friend? _

My friend slowly shakes his hand but it kinda staring at him with a look of shock on her face. Finally someone thinks his head is odd.

“And coworker,” I nudge him playfully but Ana is still staring at him.

Sensing the awkwardness, I continue.

"I met him at a bar one night and he stopped someone who was harassing me," I pause for a moment to think about the purple man who was bothering me, and my knight who wasn’t in shining armor but in a night guard outfit.

_ That felt like it happened eons ago. _

I continue my thought, "Coincidentally he works here," I shrug. She gives me a confused look.

_ Yeah I'm not sure how to feel about these occurrences either.  _ I mentally communicate to her. Or at least, try to.  We begin talking together for a little bit when I decide to officially announce my job since she clearly didn’t pick up on the hint earlier.

"Ana guess what! I got a job!"

She stares at me for a second, then laughs, "Haha that's a good one," she pauses, “Wait that isn’t something you should joke about,” she doesn't believe me.

I sigh, remembering Ana is a lot like me.  She thinks that life is cruel and unforgiving, which might be why we’re such good friends.  Her dad left when she was a kid and her mom passed away from cancer when she was just a teen.  She has had a tough life and doesn’t believe in miracles. Just like me, or, like I used to. I’m not so sure now.

"I'm not kidding, just ask Scott," I try again hoping he will come to my rescue again.

Thankfully, he does, "It's true, you can ask the boss who works here."

She bites her lip, considering whether she should go seek out this so called "boss" but decides against it, trusting my word.

Her face pulls into a big smile, pulling me into a hug, "Congrats!" I explain what happened to her and her eyes widen when I tell her how Scott gave me a job. She pulls him into a hug thanking him, and he awkwardly hugs her back.

He shrugs again, "Like I said, I didn't do anything,"

Ana suddenly narrows her eyes and stares at him for a second.

"One moment," she says to him, holding her finger up and Scott simply nods.

Suddenly, I’m being pulled inside a side room as Ana begins to pace around the room. 

_ What. _

_ The. _

_ Heck. _

“I knew it, I had seen him before,” she’s mumbling to herself.

"What’s going on?" I ask.

She turns her head to me and whispers, "There's something off about him. I don't trust him,"

_ Wait what? _

"Is it the phone head?" I say jokingly. Maybe I'm not the only one who thought that was weird.

But her voice is completely serious "What? No, it's perfectly natural to wear a phone for a head," she nods more to herself then to me.

_ It is? _

Then she continues, "He seemed so familiar, I knew I had seen him before,” she pulls out her phone and begins typing furiously.

I stand there, confused.

“Aha!” she exclaims, showing me her screen.

On it shows a headline about a missing woman.

**_YOUNG WOMAN MISSING FOR OVER A WEEK NOW.  BOYFRIEND IS A HIGH SUSPECT. POLICE ARE INVESTIGATING AND ARE REQUESTING THE PUBLIC TO KEEP THEIR EYES OPEN._ **

I remember seeing that on T.V.  A young girl had gone missing and was never found.  She had rich parents who searched everywhere and spent all of their money looking for her.  But she was never found. I keep scrolling down. There’s a picture of the suspect and I feel like the air is knocked out of me.

_ It’s Scott. _

A question reflares in my mind.

_ Who are you? _

Meanwhile Ana keeps pushing, “He seems too nice doesn't he? Getting you this job, with very little strings attached? It could be a trap, he might be trying to make you go missing to!"  He wouldn’t do that...would he?

I’m lost in thought when Ana suddenly exclaims, “I must investigate further,” and dashes out of the room.  I groan, remembering that she had recently binged the Sherlock series and now believed that she too could be the world’s greatest detective.  Last time this happened, we almost got kicked out of a movie theater. 

Coming back to my senses I rush after her, "Now hold on a minute!" but it’s too late.

She has begun her interrogation.

"But why did you really help her? Is it because she's pretty? Are you going to date her for a bit and then make her disappear too? Because if you do I will have your head," she pauses to catch her breath.

"Ana!" I shout at her, horrified. This is not how normal people of society act.  But she isn't finished.

Before Scott can even open his mouth she starts up again, "You may just think that she is another one of the girls on your list, but (Y/n) is more than just a pretty face! She is smart, talented, andddddd single you know and she really needs someone who can take care of her," she pinches my cheeks, finally done with her rant. 

_ What are you doing. _

It's not fair that I can't see Scott's face because I know for sure that my face is bright red. Then I stop worrying about how I look and feel angered at Ana's actions.

"I-I," He's at a loss for words. I need to fix this.

“What the fuck Ana,” I growl, grabbing her arm suddenly and she yelps.

“I’m so sorry Scott, I’ll be right back,” I really need to fix this.  Scott stays unmoving.

"Okay we're leaving right now," I grimace as I forcefully pull her towards the nearest exit.

"But wait, I'm not done with my interrogation!" She exclaims. I throw her outside the door anyways.

"You.  Stay.  Right.  Here," she whimpers and nods.  Then I turn and head back to Scott who is still standing by the backroom. He remains completely unmoving, and it freaks me out a little.  He looks like a statue.

"Scott?" No response.

_ Did I just fuck everything up. _

"Scott I'm so sorry about her, I'll take her back home before she says anything else stupid," Scott slowly walks towards me, silent.  He looks like an animatronic.  

_ Aren't you going to say anything? _

“I think that's a good idea,” his voice is quiet, unusual.  I stare at him wide eyed.

_ Did I just completely, absolutely, 100% fuck everything up?  Did I already lose this one opportunity? _

I walk towards doorway, and hold it partially open, unsure whether I should leave or not. In a few strides, he’s next to me. He puts a hand on the door frame above where mine is and leans slightly down, closing the space between us.

_ To close. _

I take a step back outside, but he remains inside. I shiver a bit even though it isn't cold.

“I-is something wrong?” he doesn’t answer.

_ Idiot. _

_ Of course something is wrong.  Your friend just accused him of kidnapping his own girlfriend.   _

_ But Scott wouldn’t do that _ , I argue with myself.

He pauses, then pulls away from the door, "Make sure your friend doesn't get into too much trouble," the door begins to shut, "See you around," I freeze. His voice sounds so cold.

_ Who are you? _

"B-bye," I take a couple more steps back as the door closes behind him. I watch him turn the corner and disappear from view. Many emotions pump through me.  I feel confused, afraid, and even a little bit curious.

_ What just happened. _

How did that go from good to bad. I stand stunned for a moment, before heading away from the building.  My friend pops out from one of the planters as I slowly walk towards the car in a slight daze.

"So how did it go? Did he try and jab you with a needle so he can whisk you away?" I realize she’s holding a can of pepper spray.

"Were you hiding in the bushes in case he tried to kidnap me?" I say, flabbergasted.

"M..Maybe," she holds onto the can a little tighter, as if I'm going to attack her.

"No!  Jesus!  Ana put that away he isn’t going to hurt me! Why did you have to open your mouth like that!" I glare at her trying to show the confidence in my statement, but confusion and a little uncertainty is still rooted in me.

"Aww I'm sorry, you know I can't help it," she sighs, lowering the can a bit, “Look I’m really sorry okay?  I just don’t want to see you get hurt, like with Josh,” she spits his name into the dirt.

I give her a sad smile, “I know you care just, let me handle my own problems,” she nods. I pull her into a hug.  We stand there for a moment before I pull away.

“But if something bad happens between you two I get to say ‘I told you so,’” I give her a playful laugh and stick out my hand.  

"Okay but you have to save me first," She shakes my hand.

“Deal,” she hands me the pepper spray,  “But just in case,” she winks and I take it, groaning but also a little thankful for her protectiveness.

_ I highly doubt that pepper spray would he help if he tried to kidnap me. _

I push those thoughts away.  Scott isn’t like that, I repeat to myself.

Everything is fine again but as we walk to the car, she speaks up again,"It's just..."

"What?" I ask, stopping to look at her.

She fidgets before mumbling, "He seemed okay at first on the outside, but as we kept talking. I just had this gut feeling that he has some other personality that isn't necessarily good. Maybe something traumatic happened to him in the past and it still affects him now," that doesn't sound like the Scott I know.

_ But how much do you really know about him? _

I try to shake off the chilling vibes Scott gave me at the end.

“I promise I’ll be careful around him,” she gives a grateful smile and we reach the car.  I put my hand on the passenger door when suddenly I feel a shock.  Electricity pulses up my arm and spreads to the rest of my body.

My vision fades to black.

_ What? _

I’m floating.

Through nothing and yet everything.

A sharp pain strings through my body and I try to scream, but no sound comes out. When I can see again, I see the pizzeria again, but something is wrong. The moon is shining brightly and Ana is nowhere in sight.  I scream for her too. I hear screams of pain and sorrow. The restaurant is no longer a place of fun but a place of fear, something red covers the windows.

_ Is that blood? _

I feel like throwing up, but my body feels so numb. I shout but no sound comes out. Wind whips around my face like I'm in a hurricane, but the surrounding landscape remains still. I can't move no matter how hard I try.

_ Somebody help me. _

_ I must be dreaming. _

_ Please. _

_ Just, get me out of this nightmare. _

The world is spinning.

Suddenly, a figure bursts out of the pizzeria and runs in my direction. It's a young guy with short black hair and piercing brown eyes. I've never seen him before in my life but his face is full of fear and recognition as he spots me standing. "Run!" he shouts with a distorted voice that sounds far away. It looks like he’s trying to come to me but he can’t move at the same time.

_ Who are you? _

_ What is happening? _

Fear rips me apart as I see a wisp of smoke swirls behind him that he doesn't seem to notice. I try to warn him but words still refuse to come out. I can only watch in silent horror as a figure appears behind him and I see a glint of metal.

_ A knife. _

_ They’re going to kill him. _

My mouth finally works, "BEHIND YOU!" I scream, and he turns in surprise. But it's too late. I close my eyes and scream out loud but the sound still reaches my ears crystal clear. I hear a strange crunch and then a weird noise that sounds sort of like a squelch. I open my eyes a tiny bit I suddenly the man is right in front of me.  I gasp and backpedal in horror at the blood spreading around his stomach. I still can’t move.

“This can’t be happening.  This can’t be happening. This can’t be happening,” he reaches out and grabs my arm.  I flinch and try to reach for him but the guy collapses. A puddle of blood begins to form. I try to run from the horror, but I can't move. The killer stands behind his lifeless form, holding the now dripping knife.

They turn towards me.  Suddenly, the storm dies down and everything becomes quiet, peaceful even.

_ But there is nothing peaceful about what is happening right now. _

I can’t believe who is in front of me.

_ It can't be. _

As the figure begins to evaporate I see liquid falling from her face. She doesn't look like a killer.  For a moment we stare at each other. Then the storm picks up again.

**No no no it shouldn't be like this.  I didn’t mean to...** Despite the storm, the voice rings crystal clear in my head.

Blood? No, tears.

She is crying.

I feel a weird urge to comfort her then remember what she did and who she is. I feel like throwing up again, but I’m frozen in shock.

**You shouldn't be here.**

I hear the voice in my head. She points the knife towards the body.

**He will only hurt you.  Do you understand?**

I don't understand.

_ I know that voice. _

She looks up suddenly.

**You need to leave.  Now.**

“Wait!” I find my voice, but it’s too late.

My heart is thumping in my ears as everything becomes a blur. Tears are pouring down my face and I don't even know why. I hear screaming.

Until I realize that I'm the one screaming.

My shoulder are shaking.

"(Y/n)!"

_ Huh? _

Correction, someone is shaking my shoulders. My vision goes blurry for a second again before Ana comes in to view with her hands on my shoulders and a concerned look.

"Earth to (y/n)!" She says shaking me softly again. 

I blink. 

_ But that’s impossible. _

It's day again. There is no blood, no guy, no figure.

Everything has returned to normal.

"W-what just happened," I stutter, still confused.

"Ah glad you're back," she giggles, "Well we were just about to leave but you started staring off into to space," I'm standing right next to the car in the semi full parking lot.  I stare at the pizzeria, but I don’t hear screams anymore, only laughing and joy.

"You even dropped your Foxy plush!" She bends down to pick it up, "I've called your name several times now," she hands the toy to me and I slowly take it from her.

"O-oh sorry, let's get going then?" I say putting on the best smile I can manage.

"Yep time to go celebrate you getting a new job!" She goes around to the driver's seat satisfied that I'm no longer daydreaming. I open the passenger side and climb into the car, slowly, like I’m in a haze. 

Which I am.

As we pull away I shiver a bit trying to shake off the vision.

I glance around one more time.

There is no pool of blood in the lot.

There is no knife and no killer.

There is no body.

But there is an imprint.

Of her words, repeating over and over in my head.

**He will only hurt you.  Do you understand?**

**He will only hurt you.  Do you understand?**

**He will only hurt you.  Do you understand?**

_ Who?  _ I want to scream.

_ Who do you mean? _

 

But that unsettling feeling sits in my stomach like a lead ball.

I knew her, I knew who the figure with the knife was.

I knew her eyes, voice, hair, everything.

_ Because I was the figure, who stabbed the man. _

I can’t help but shutter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this was supposed to come out earlier but I accidentally hit some wrong buttons AND DELETED AN HOURS WORTH OF WORK.  
> So I almost had to kill myself but its fine.  
> Anywaysssssss  
> is the plot really predictable?  
> Yes.  
> Yes it is.  
> deal with it :,)  
> so if you see a mistake or just want to say hi leave a comment or check earlier chapters to see if I have fixed it  
> ALso Woo another 4k chapter :)  
> I try and make all of them 4k words I hope ya'll know that but it takes time my friends it takes time  
> see you in the next chapter!  
> Love you all and thank you for your patience :)


End file.
